


Squeeze

by Rotpeach



Series: The Great Tumblr Rehoming of 2018 [16]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Broken Bones, Naga, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotpeach/pseuds/Rotpeach
Summary: The "Akira crushed you" ending.





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> originally written goretober 2016; prompt "crushed"

The bumpy ridges of Akira’s scales slide over your skin. His tail is barely contained in the room, writhing against the walls as he moves to press more of his weight onto you and you struggle to breathe. You look up into black sclera and gunmetal silver irises, and you shiver.

You don’t understand what happened. One minute he was smiling at you, stroking your hand and telling you to hang in there; the next, he was a monster.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch what you were saying,” he taunts. “Something about snakes being creepy and disgusting? Was that it?”

“No,” you whimper, and you try to wrestle your arms free but they’re trapped against your sides, held in the bruising grip of his coils that spiral down your body and squeeze threateningly.

“No? Really? I’m pretty sure that’s what I heard.” He trails a hand down your throat, watching your neck muscles tense as you swallow. “Unless you’re calling me a liar.”

He squeezes harder. You gasp for air and jerk violently in his hold. “N-no,” you choke, “I’m…not….”

“You’re not what?” he asks. You hear your shoulders popping. At least you think so. Something in your back is throbbing painfully.  “I can put up with a lot, you know. You’ve badmouthed my brother the whole time you’ve been here, and I get it. You’re in a tough spot.” His eyes narrow and he nears your face, his snarl exposing sharp canines. “But you don’t talk shit about things we can’t control. We can’t help what we are anymore than you can.”

Something in your forearm snaps like a twig. Your fingers tremble and your breath catches in your throat. “Please don’t,” you beg. “It hurts…."

“It’s a shame,” he murmurs, running his hands over your face. “I was just starting to like you, too.”

“I d-didn’t mean it,” you stammer.

Akira growls low in his throat and squeezes his tail around your chest, and you feel your heart beating faster as your fight-or-flight instinct kicks in and you can’t do either.

“I didn’t know!” you say desperately.

He gives you one last smile—jagged, predatory, full of malice—and presses a kiss to your cheek. “Well, now you do,” he says, and you feel snakeskin pressing hard against your flesh, feel bones snapping and shattering in your legs and shoulders, feel your whole world shrinking as he breaks you into little pieces.

You cough and blood splatters over his scales, shining beautifully in the light. You gain an appreciation for the undulating body of a serpent just a moment too late.


End file.
